Todo pasa por algo
by 1xsasunarux1
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi futuro líder de la familia Vongola ha pasado por varios eventos que marcaron su adolescencia, ahora en su último año en la escuela de Namimori tendrá que tomar una decisión que marcará a una persona, donde se dará cuenta que los sentimientos cambian con el tiempo y que sólo una palabra puede cambiar el destino de dos personas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 Incertidumbre**

Los primeros rayos del sol empiezan a iluminar la ciudad de Namimori, una ciudad tranquila donde la gente vive en paz y en armonía, protegida por un demonio o eso es lo que cuenta la gente de su alrededor. Namimori era considerada una ciudad normal, pero desde la llegada de un pequeño mafioso eso cambio, las mañanas se volvieron ruidosas especialmente en la residencia donde vive el futuro líder de la familia Vongola.

Todas las mañanas la madre del futuro líder lidiaba para despertar a su único hijo, pero hace algunos meses la situación dio un giro inesperado, el futuro líder empezó a levantarse temprano, dando como resultado llegar a tiempo a la escuela y sus notas comenzaron a subir. A principio su familia se preguntaba cuál era el motivo de su cambio, hicieron todo lo posible para averiguar la causa, pero por más que buscaran no encontraron nada que les diera un inicio.

Se había hecho costumbre para la futura cabeza de Vongola levantarse a las 5:30 am para salir a ejercitarse, regresaba a las 6:30 am para tomar un baño, bajaba a las 7:00 am para tomar el desayuno y salía a las 7:20 am para la escuela no sin antes despedirse de su madre con un beso en la mejilla quien lo recibía con gusto y felicidad, a mitad de camino se encontraba con sus amigos para llegar juntos.

Todo pintaba bien y parecía que esta semana seria normal, pero el día de hoy cuando despertó su intuición lo alerto, él sabía que algo pasaría, pero no preocuparía a su familia, sabia lo sobre protectores que son.

Tsuna pasa algo, estas muy distraído. -Pregunta un chico de cabello negro, ojos café claros, de tez morena de una estatura de 1.77m, lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela de Namimori, su nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi.

Si décimo se encuentra bien, si alguien lo molesta solo dígame y me desharé de esa persona. -Dice un alguien cabello blanco, ojos verdes, de tez clara con una estatura de 1.68m, quien igual lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela de Namimori, su nombre es Gokudera Hayato.

Tsuna se sorprende por lo dicho por sus amigos y trata de mostrarse tranquilo, no se percató que venía distraído y sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero les muestra una sonrisa tranquilizadora dando a entender que todo estaba bien. Perdón chicos... pero no es nada de qué preocuparse. -Les responde un chico de cabello rebelde color café, ojos color miel, de una estatura de 1.57m, de nombre Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Deja de ocultarnos lo que te pasa Dame-Tsuna, recuerda que debes de confiar más en tu familia, de lo contrario harás que se preocupen. -Dice un niño de cabello negro con unas patillas peculiares, vestido de traje negro con un sombrero negro con una franja naranja, de nombre Reborn.

Lo siento chicos... no quiero que se preocupen, es solo que... desde que desperté mi intuición no ha dejado de inquietarme... y no sé si sea bueno o malo. -Este comentario puso en alertar a los presentes, quienes se miraron entre sí. - Chico será mejor que nos apuremos sino llegaremos tarde. -Seguido por lo dicho retoman su camino, quienes se encuentra a pocas cuadras de su destino.

~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~

Escuela Secundaria Namimori.

Como todas las mañanas los miembros del comité disciplinarios revisan que los estudiantes cumplan con las normas y leyes de la escuela, cerca de la entrada principal se encuentra la cabeza del comité quien con solo una mirada fulmina a los alumnos que ingresan a la institución. El inicio de semana se veía demasiado normal, pero había algo que molesta a la nube, quien en ese momento se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Kyo-san se encuentra bien, si gusta puede entrar y dejarnos el resto a nosotros. -Un chico de cabello negro con un peinado peculiar, ojos negros, de nombre Kusakabe Tetsuya, se dirige a su líder.

Estoy bien. -Le responde alguien de cabello negro, ojos metálicos, de tez pálida, de nombre Hibari Kyoya, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

Perdone mi intromisión... pero hay algo que le moleste, debería descansar un po… - No fue capaz de terminar la oración debido a la fría voz empleada.

KUSAKABE... esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes... así que vuelve a tu trabajo.

Kyo-san… si, como usted diga. -Kusakabe duda si regresar a su posición, pero decide mantenerse cercas. - "Se que Kyo-san en este momento está entre la espalda y la pared... se mejor que nadie que debe de tomar una decisión y esto podría afectar en gran escala al grupo de Sawada. Aunque nosotros los miembros del comité queremos ayudar... no está en nuestras manos, solo espero que la decisión que tome sea la mejor, aun así, nosotros...". Un ruido proveniente de la entrada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

ESTO ES EXTREMOOO... SAWADA ÚNETE AL CLUB DE BOXEO, SAWADAAA. Dice un chico de cabello blanco, tez morena, quien lleva puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria, su nombre es Sasagawa Ryohei.

Los alumnos empezaron a sudar frío, porque es bien sabido que el líder del comité no tolera los escándalos, más fue su sorpresa ver que no se movía de su posición, algo no anda bien fue el pensamiento de todos, mejor huir antes de salir involucrados en una posible masacre.

HERMANO POR FAVOR DEJA DE HACER TANTO ESCÁNDALO. -Llega corriendo una chica de cabello naranja, ojos color café, de nombre Sasagawa Kyoko. -Te he dicho muchas veces que no puedes llegar de esta forma a la escuela, además hermano no deberías de estar aquí, recuerda que tú ya no eres estudiante de secundaria... estas en la preparatoria deberías de madurar un poco.

Lo siento Kyoko pero no puedo dejar al club de boxeo sin miembros... quien mejor que Sawada para ocupar mi lugar.

Hermano Tsuna-kun no está interesado en el boxeo, no insistas. -Kyoko regaña a su hermano para que deje de hacer locuras, cuando estaba por decirle algo escucha la suave voz de Tsuna.

Buenos días Kyoko-chan y Ryohei. -Llega Tsuna con una cálida sonrisa que hace sonrojar a la chica.

Buenos días Tsuna-kun, Gokuderta-kun y Yamamoto-kun. -Les sonríe a los recién llegados.

Hola fue el simple saludo de los últimos dos.

Que fastidioso es cabeza de césped fueron los pensamientos de Gokudera quien tiene cara de pocos amigos.

Sempai siempre tan enérgico piensa Yamamoto con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Buenos días Sawada, vine a que te unieras al club de boxeo y no acepto un... -No fue capaz de terminar la oración debido a que fue lanzado lejos de la institución, dejando una gota de sudor a los presentes quienes observaban la acción de un pequeño niño vestido de traje.

Mientras tanto Tsuna busca con la mirada a su nube, quien se encuentra cercas de la entrada, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él le sonrió. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por Kyoko quien se molestó, pero sacaría provecho del momento para hablar con él. -Tsuna-kun me permites un momento hay algo que quiero pedirte en privado. -Usa un tono meloso.

Tsuna desvía la mirada para verla y le responde. Claro Kyoko-chan, chicos se pueden adelantar, los alcanzo en un momento. Se despide de sus amigos con una sonrisa, quien después camina hacia Kyoko quien se movió cercas de donde se encuentra Kyoya.

Claro Tsuna. Yamamoto toma la iniciativa llevándose a Gokudera quien se molesta por la acción.

Kyoya quien todo este tiempo estuvo observando, se mantiene atento a las acciones de Kyoko, tenía cierta inquietud y no sabía el porqué.

Y dime Kyoko-chan de que quieres hablarme.

Tsuna-kun quiero pedirte un favor, lo que pasa es que encargue un paquete y me lo entregan hoy, tengo que recogerlo y quiero ver si me puedes acompañar. Termina la oración con un sonrojo notable.

Esta acción lo tomo por sorpresa quien segundos después sonríe. -Claro que te acompaño Kyoko-chan.

Gracias Tsuna-kun, entonces nos vemos en la salida. Se despide con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se aleja no si antes ver con superioridad a Kyoya.

Kusakabe quien también se mantuvo al margen, decide hablar con su líder. Kyo-san las clases están por iniciar, cuales son sus instrucciones.

Vicepresidente estas a cargo, tengo asuntos pendientes que hacer, confió en que harás un buen trabajo. -Esto último lo dice mientras camina hacia Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Tengo una cita con ". – embona una sonrisa mientras piensa lo que hará después de recoger el paquete, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba sino fuera porque sintió algo frio seguido de un pequeño golpe en la frente.

Herbívoro deja de soñar despierto, ve a tu salón están por iniciar las clases. Termina la frase con la intención de alejarse, si no fuera porque alguien tomo su mano, estaba por golpearlo cuando escucha la suave voz de Tsuna.

Hibari-san se encuentra bien, tiene la mano muy fría.

Estoy bien herbívoro fueron las palabras de Kyoya mientras se zafa de su agarre alejándose del lugar. Todo lo sucedido no paso desapercibido por cierto bebe mafioso, quien sonrió debido a que sacaría provecho de esto.

Tsuna ve como se aleja Kyoya, y sabe que algo no esta bien, pero decide dejarlo pasar, dirigiéndose a su salón de clase.

Kusakabe y los miembros del comité veían con preocupación a su líder, aunque quisieran ayudar no podrían, lo único que pueden hacer es esperar y continuar con sus deberes.

~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad y para felicidad de los alumnos las ultimas clases fueron suspendidas, solo un grupo se encontraba en la entrada quienes esperaba a su líder.

Chicos no era necesario que me esperaran, recuerden que acompañare a Kyoko-chan.

No es por ella quien estamos aquí, nos preocupamos porque fue a ver al friki de las peleas, que asuntos ti… -fue interrumpido por la llegada de una chica.

Tsuna-kun perdona la espera, tenia que entregar unos papeles, no te hice esperar mucho.

No te preocupes Kyoko-chan, nos vamos. -Pero antes de irse se despide de sus amigos.

Gokudera y Yamamoto ven como se aleja la pareja, minutos después se retiran del lugar.

~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~

Tsuna y Kyoko caminaron a la parada del transporte, durante la trayectoria a su destino practicaron de cosas triviales donde pasaron un agradable momento.

Llegaron al centro comercial, Kyoko guio el recorrido, primero fueron a una tienda de deportes para recoger el paquete, que constaba de unos guantes de boxeo para su hermano.

Después de recoger los guantes y envolverlo fueron al área de comida, estuvieron observado los puestos de comida y se decidieron por comprar unas hamburguesas, en lo que Tsuna se formaba para pedir las ordenes Kyoko buscaba una mesa donde pudieran comer sus alimentos, pudo visualizar una mesa que tenía vista a la ciudad, le hizo señas a Tsuna para que supiera donde iba a estar.

Wooah que hermosa vista no lo crees Tsuna-kun. – Le pregunta a la persona quien toma asiento mientras reparte los alimentos.

Tienes razón Kyoko-chan la vista es espectacular, me alegra que encontrarás un lugar disponible. - Le contesta Tsuna con una sonrisa quien la hace sonrojar. -Que tal la comida Kyoko chan.

Kyoko quien estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos se pone roja y le pide disculpa por su distracción.

No te preocupes Kyoko chan, mejor disfrutemos de nuestros alimentos.

Tsuna-kun quieres acompañarme el resto de la tarde, claro si no te tienes nada que hacer. - Eso último lo dice moviendo las manos a los lados.

Tsuna se sorprende, pero acepta la invitación. Luego de esa pequeña conversación los dos se pusieron a degustar sus alimentos, el resto del día visitaron algunas tiendas y debes en cuando compraron algo. El tiempo transcurrió rápido y la noche estaba por llegar, así que los dos decidieron que ya era hora de regresar.

~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~

Tsuna acompaño a Kyoko hasta su casa, aunque al principio ella se negó, él insistió por la hora.

Gracias por acompañarme Tsuna kun, no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí.

No es nada Kyoko chan, quería acompañarte además no iba a dejar que vinieras sola, es mi culpa que llegáramos tarde, me despido Kyoko-chan, nos vemos mañana.

Espera Tsuna-kun, hay algo que quiero decirte... cómo decirlo… la salida de hoy solo fue un pretexto para pasar tiempo a solas y también para decirte que tú... que tú me gustas mucho Tsuna-kun y me gustaría que aceptaras mis sentimientos.

Kyoko-chan... eto... bueno yo... la verdad es que yo siempre he tenido sentimientos hacia ti... kyoko-chan tú también me gustas. Esto ultimo alegra a la chica.

Tsu...Tsuna kun quieres ser mi novio. -Esto ultimo lo sorprendió, pero una sonrisa apareció en un rostro.

Claro que si Kyoko chan, acepto ser tu novio. -Kyoko sin perder el tiempo se tira para abrazarlo.

Gracias Tsuna kun por corresponder a mis sentimientos. -Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Tsuna decide hablar.

Kyoko-chan ya es tarde, entra a tu casa, mañana practicamos. -Le dice Tsuna despidiéndose con un beso en la frente decepcionando un poco a la chica.

Tsuna kun que te parece si mañana citamos a todos en el restaurante de Yamamoto para darles la noticia.

Esto desconcertó un poco a Tsuna pero piensa que es mejor que todos sepan de su relación. Claro, les pediré que vayan.

Yo les aviso a las chicas, nos vemos mañana, ve con cuidado Tsuna-kun.

~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~

Residencia Sawada.

Mamá ya llegué. Dice un sonriente Tsuna, quien es recibido por su madre.

Qué bueno que llegas hijo, como te fue, paso algo bueno, te veo muy feliz. Pregunta con curiosidad la señora de la casa, una mujer de cabello corto color café, ojos color miel, de nombre Sawada Nana. -Vamos a la sala hijo, los niños se fueron a dormir y Bianchi salió.

Llegas tarde Dame-Tsuna, espero que tenga una buena razón para llegar a esta hora. -Este comentario le hizo sudar frio.

Tsuna dudo si en decirle, pero conoce como es su tutor y el buscará la forma de sacarle información. – La verdad tengo algo que contarles, Kyoko-chan y Yo estamos en una relación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. Antes de la Tormenta.**

Kyoko-chan y Yo estamos en una relación. -Fueron las palabras de un sonriente Tsuna que veía con diversión la cara de sorpresa de su tutor, mientras la sonrisa de su madre iba desapareciendo.

Felicidades Dame-Tsuna.- Fueron las palabras de su tutor que sonreía con orgullo mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su sombrero.- Ya te habías tardado y yo que quería darte una mano, pensé que jamás se lo pedirías y como se dio, toma asiento y cuéntanos como paso, más te vale no olvidar ningún detalle. -Tsuna que estaba parado sintió una corriente de aire frio pasar por su espalda, después de pensarlo unos segundos se sentó y empezó con su redacto, por otro lado, Nana no se había movido de su lugar, no se esperaba esa noticia, muy en el fondo sabía que su hijo iba a tener novia, pero entre todas porque Kyoko, no le caí mal la chica pero no es la persona adecuada para él, no quería arruinar el momento feliz de su hijo, aunque tratara de formular una oración las palabras no salían, después de unos minutos de permanecer en la misma posición decidió retirarse no si antes despedirse de los presentes.

Hijo hablemos de esto mañana, es tarde y mañana hay escuela, ve a descansar, al igual tú Reborn, que descansen. - Se despide de los dos con un beso en la frente, para después emprender su camino a su habitación. Tsuna y Reborn quienes se habían mantenido callados pensaron que algo no estaba bien, Tsuna esperaba una reacción diferente de su madre, tenía la idea que estallaría de felicidad y lo atacaría con una serie de preguntas, pero no fue así, la expresión en su rostro no era común, mientras Reborn hacia una nota mental para investigar lo acontecido. Después de unos minutos y de un silencio incomodo Tsuna le comenta a Reborn de la comida que harán mañana y le pide que lleve a los niños, Bianchi y a Mamá al restaurante de Yamamoto, se despide de él para después ir a su habitación, donde se puso a analizar las palabras de su Madre, pero por más que lo pensará no entendía el motivo, el sueño y cansancio le gano, más su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer profundamente dormido fue**_ "Hibari-san se encontrara bien, espero que mañana se vea mejor"_**

_~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~_

_POV HIBARI._

Escucho la alarma y veo las manecillas del reloj que marca las 6 de la mañana, sin mucho ánimo me levanto, me dirijo al baño para aprender el calentador, en lo que espero a que caliente el agua me quito la pijama dejándola en la mesita, sé que tengo que esperarme unos minutos pero de igual forma me meto a la regadera, siento como el agua fría corre por mi cuerpo, dejo que mi cuerpo se relaje sin mucho éxito, aun con el calentador encendido el agua fría sigue fluyendo, en ese momento los recuerdos del día anterior empiezan a repetirse una y otra vez, y las palabras de mi padre me hace sentir mucha frustración**_ "Tienes que tomar una decisión, te doy 15 días para tu respuesta, de lo contrario atente a las consecuencias"_** , porque ahora empiezo a dudar. -MALDICIÓN. -que me pasa, porque siento esta opresión en el pecho, yo no soy así, nunca antes había dudado de mis decisiones, porque ahora, que fue lo que cambio en el último año, será la influencia de ese herbívoro. -Tsunayoshi.- Fue el susurro que salió de su boca.

Después de 20 minutos en la regadera decidí salir, tomo la toalla para secarme y después vestirme con el uniforme de la escuela Namimori, me observo al espejo y noto las ojeras en mi rostro, resultado por no haber dormido. Termino de arreglar mi cabello y ponerme un poco de corrector para ocultar las ojeras, para después ir al comedor donde observo en la mesa un plato con frutas, un vaso con jugo de naranja, pan tostado y té. Sin mucho apetito solo tomo el té y pan tostado, una vez que deguste un poco el desayuno veo la hora son las 6:55 am, me levanto y recojo los platos para dejarlos en la cocina, me dirijo a la entrada para tomar mis cosas y partir a la escuela, antes de partir escucho la voz de una mujer deseándome un excelente día, yo solo le asiento con la cabeza y emprendo mi camino.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, la gente que me veía huía, debes en cuando escuchaba unos susurros y comentarios, pero no les ponía atención mi mente estaba en otro lado, cuando divise la escuela observe a Kusakabe y a los miembros del comité disciplinario a unos metros de distancia. Cuando llegue a la entrada ya estaba todo listo para recibir a los alumnos, Kusakabe se había encargado de dirigir, veo como un miembro se me acerca para llevar mis cosas a la oficina, me encamino a uno de los muros de la entrada para apoyarme, minutos después empezaron a llegar los alumnos, no se en que momento mi mente empezó a divagar, y en mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez las palabras de mi padre, esto me ocasiono un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y la temperatura de mi cuerpo empezaba a bajar, quería que esto acabará, el estrés acumulado me estaba trayendo facturas, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia.

Cada minuto se me hacia una eternidad, escucho la voz de Kusakabe quien me pregunta si me encuentro bien, y me sugiere entrar a la institución para descansar y dejarles el resto a ellos, yo le contesto que estoy bien, sabia que el vicepresidente es observador y me conoce como la palma de su mano, no quería mostrar debilidad y preocupación, pero de igual forma volvió a insistir, se disculpo por entrometerse y pregunto sobre mi molestia. Aunque sus intenciones son buenas me molesto y sin controlar mis emociones le hable fríamente le dije que esto no tenia nada que ver con ellos y que volviera a su trabajo, él me digo que sí, pero de igual forma se quedó cercas.

Kusakabe es muy cercano a la familia, él mejor que nadie conoce el acuerdo con mi padre, y sabe que la decisión que tome podría afectar a más de una persona. Un ruido proveniente de la entrada me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, por el grito deduje que era Sasagawa Ryohei un exalumno de la secundaria Namimori, quería ir a reprenderlo, pero era tanto el dolor que decidí no moverme, seguido de sus gritos se escuchó la molesta voz de su hermana Kyoko, no entiendo lo que los chicos ven en ella, alguien con doble personalidad que se sale con las suyas es irritante, segundos después llega la manada del herbívoro, no logro escuchar lo que dicen, pero antes de que Ryohei volviera a gritar fue lanzado lejos por él bebé, de repente sentí la mirada de alguien busco la fuente y me encuentro que era el herbívoro quien me sonríe, nos estuvimos observado por un instante hasta que esa mujer le hablo, lo que paso después me llamo la atención Yamamoto Takeshi se aleja con Gokudera Hayato dejando atrás al herbívoro y a Kyoko quien camino a donde estaba dejando una distancia prudente que me permite escuchar su conversación, no sé porque me irrita verlos juntos, algo no está bien, porque me inquieta, después de su conversación veo como se aleja esa herbívora no si antes verme con superioridad acción que me molesto.

Veo la hora y está por sonar la campana Kusakabe se acerca para decirme que las clases están por iniciar, yo lo observó y le digo que está a cargo, que tengo asuntos pendientes y que confió en que hará un buen trabajo, me alejo no si antes sacar a ese herbívoro de las nubes, esa expresión boba me saca de quicio, me acerco a él y le doy un pequeño golpe en la frente esta acción lo sorprendió y me hizo sonreír un poco, de digo que deje de soñar despierto y que se retire a su salón, cuando estoy por alejarme de él sujeta mi mano estaba a punto de golpéalo, cuando siento una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, él me pregunto si me encuentro bien, yo le respondo que estoy bien y me zafo de su agarre para después salir del instituto. Como me alejo siento la mirada de él y de los miembros del comité disciplinario, sé que están preocupados, pero nadie me puede ayudar, solo yo puedo hacer esto.

_~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~_

Estuve vagando por toda Namimori, y aunque debes en cuando castigaba a todo aquel que perturbara el orden nada me hacia sentir mejor, el dolor de cabeza empeoraba y la vista se me nublaba. Al medio día Kusakabe me mando mensaje para notificar que las ultimas clases se suspendieron y que el herbívoro fue a buscarme a la oficina para disculparse que no tomaría las tutorías y que buscaría la forma de recompensarlo. Lo último no me sorprendió, esa herbívora se encargo de que escuchara la conversación de la mañana, me pregunto que hicieron después, lo más seguro él no la dejo sola en ningún momento, porque me duele el pecho de solo pensar que estuvieron justos. Miro al cielo y la noche esta por llegar, decido regresar a mi casa, y aunque no quiera tengo que pasar por la casa de esa herbívora, cuando doy vuelta en la esquina me encuentro con una escena que me molesto el herbívoro la abrazaba, no quise ver más y retrocedí para echarme a correr, tome otro camino no quería llegar a mi casa, fui al único lugar donde sabia que nadie me encontraría al parque donde lo conocí y cuando por fin llegue mi cuerpo cayo inconsciente dejándome llevar por la fría noche, esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño, mi último pensamiento fue el recuerdo de dos niños tomados de la mano observando las estrellas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~_

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente siento mi cuerpo entumecido, trato de incorporarme, pero me cuesta trabajo, siento los picoteos de Hibird y por una extraña razón Roll había dejado el anillo los dos trataban de ayudarme parece ser que cuidaron de mí, empecé a mover poco a poco mi cuerpo, inicie con los dedos de las manos y pies para entrar en calor y así la sangre empezara a fluir, tarde varios minutos hasta que conseguí sentarme, me sentía desorientada tenía que saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, busque entre mis bolsillos mi celular, cuando lo encontré mire la pantalla, tenía más de 20 llamadas perdidas de Kusakabe y de mi casa, observo la hora no lo podía cree eran las 5:30 am, estuve más de 8 horas inconsciente.

Miro a Hibird y Roll tenían la cara de preocupación. -Perdón por preocuparlos y gracias por cuidar de mí, es hora de regresar a casa. - Les dije con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba sus cabezas, me levante y antes de aguardar el celular escribo dos mensajes para enviar uno a Kusakabe y otro a ella, una vez que termine empiezo a caminar, el trayecto fue tranquilo, las calles eran solitarias, sabía que la condición de mi cuerpo no estaba bien, pero nada importaba quería disfrutar esta pequeña paz, este día era especial mi intuición no era como la del herbívoro pero sabía que algo pasaría y que esto me ayudaría a tomar una decisión. Pase por el parque y lo vi, no quería que me viera en esta condición así que lo pase de largo, no conté que él me alcanzaría a ver, cuando escuche su voz a mi espalda, no sé en qué momento llego, él tomo mis manos y me sonrió.

**_Narración normal._**

Buenos días Hibari-san, tan temprano realiza sus rondas, el día de ayer no te vi en la escuela, ¿está bien?, ¿cómo se siente?, Kusakabe-san le dio mi recado, si necesita ayuda no dude en...

Herbívoro me mareas con tus preguntas, no necesito que te preocupes por mí. _"__**Haces que me duela la cabeza y no quiero que te des cuenta de mi estado, debo de alejarme de ti pronto". **_Se nota que tienes mucho tiempo libre, deberías de dedicarlo a las tutorías.

Respecto a eso, me temo que esta semana no tomare las tutorías, pero lo recompensaré, además quiero aprovechar para decirle que hoy citare a los chicos en el restaurante de Yamamoto, tengo algo que decirles y me gustaría que asistiera. Por favor Hibari-san vaya, hare cualquier cosa que me pida. **_"Mi intuición esta disparada, por una extraña razón me dice que no le cuente sobre mi relación con Kyoko y por otra parte me dice que no la suelte, ahora que lo pienso sus manos están congeladas, su piel se ve demasiado pálida, y tiene ojeras muy notorias". _**Hibari-san sé que ya se lo pregunté, pero realmente está bien, no tiene buena apariencia.

**_"Maldición creo que sospecha, tengo que alejarme pronto". _**Iré a qué hora empieza. **_"Terminemos con esta conversación". _**No te quedes callado y dime a que hora. **_"Aunque trato de actuar como si nada pasara mi cuerpo me delata" _**

**_"Escuchar a Hibari-san que ira me puso feliz". _**Será a las 6 de tarde. **_"Tener a Hibari-san tan cercas hace que mi corazón lata muy rápido, porque será"._**

Iba a reclamar al Omnívoro que me soltara, pero el sonido de una llamada entrante me interrumpió. **RING... RING... RING... **Suéltame.

Eh. -Fue el único sonido que provino de su boca.

**RING... RING... RING...**

No puedo contestar si no sueltas mis manos. - Dije de lo más ovio, el solo se sobresalto y me soltó, para mi alivio era una oportunidad de alejarme. **RING... RING... RING...** Veo él nombre de la persona que me habla, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero agradezco al Caballo que marcara. – Dino son las 6 de la mañana espero que no sea una de tus tonterías para hablarme a esta hora. -Tenía que sonar normal. – **_[Perdón Kyoya... vine de visita para ver a mi hermanito Tsuna, pero antes de verlo quisiera verte, nos podemos ver en 15 minutos en el Templo de Namimori.]. _**– Claro, voy para haya. **_"Me pregunto a qué se debe su visita, tengo que volver a mandar mensaje para que no me esperen"_**

Dino-san y usted son muy unidos. -dice Tsuna con una sonrisa forzada.

Se podría decir que si, me tengo que ir, mas te vale no llegar tarde a la escuela... por cierto, ponte al corriente con las tutorías... si bajar tu rendimiento "TE MORDERE HASTA LA MUERTE".

Vaya con cuidado Hibari-san, no se preocupe no tengo intención de bajar mi rendimiento, te veré en la tarde, no vayas a falta. **_"Porque me enoja que Dino-san y Hibari-san pasen tiempo juntos, es natural que se vean... Dino es su maestro... aun así no quiero que vaya... quiero decirle que se quede conmigo... pero las palabras no salen... es frustrante"_**

_~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~_

Templo de Namimori.

Jefe esta todo listo, esta seguro que quiere un combate. -Un hombre de mediana edad de cabello negro con bigote, vestido de traje negro se dirige a un joven de unos 20 años de cabello rubio de nombre Dino.-

Gracias Romario y no te preocupes, conozco a Kyoya y se que un buen combate le quitara el estrés, diré a los muchachos que regresen al hotel, contigo es suficiente.

Como usted diga jefe. -Se despide con una reverencia.

~~~Minutos después~~~.

Ha que se debe tu visita a Japón, no creo que solo vengas a saludar. -Kyoya quien acababa de llegar toma asiento en las escaleras para entrar al templo. -

Kusakabe me hablo, me comento de tu estrés, solo vengo a alivianarte un poco, tengamos un combate amistoso. – Dino se pone en posición de pelea donde saca su látigo y espera a que Kyoya haga lo mismo.

El combate dio inicio, solo se escuchaba el metal chocar y el sonido del látigo, ninguno daba tregua, los dos eran muy buenos en el combate, Dino se defendía de las tonfas de Kyoya y cuando tenía oportunidad contrarrestaba el ataque, combatieron por casi dos horas y a medida que pasaba el tiempo los golpes de Kyoya perdían fuerza, esto inquieto un poco a Dino.

Ne Kyoya te sucede algo, tus golpes no me hacen daño. -Dino trata de provocar a su oponente, pensaba que un poco de inspiración daría resultado, pero esto no fue así.

**_"MALDICIÓN, estoy perdiendo la conciencia, mi vista esta nublada y apenas puedo mantenerme de pie, este es mi limite... no puedo escuchar lo que me dice Dino, antes de caer veo su cara de preocupación, siento como la oscuridad se apodera"._**

Kyoya que sucede, Kyoya... despierta. Romario ve por el carro necesitamos llevarla al hospital tiene el cuerpo muy frio, MALDICIÓN porque no me di cuenta. -Romario salió corriendo por el carro y aprovecho para llamar al hospital para que tuvieran todo listo a su llegada, mientras Dino cargaba a Kyoya en los brazos Romario se acercó lo más que pudo, una vez que subieron emprender camino.

Dino llamo a Kusakabe para contarle lo que paso y preguntarle si sabia algo, él le contó lo que sabia y que de preferencia no digiera nada de la condición de Kyoya y cuando supiera de su condición le avisaría. Tardaron 20 minutos para llegar a su destino fueron recibidos por un equipo medico que esperaba con una camilla para ingresar a urgencias, mientras iban por el pasillo le hicieron una serie de preguntar a Dino para saber la condición en la que ingresaba y encontrar el problema. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de urgencias impidieron el ingreso de Dino, le dijeron que esperara.

Los doctores empezaron analizar la condición del paciente sacaron muestras de sangre para analizarla, le pusieron suelo y un aparato para respirar, tenían que calentar su cuerpo para estabilizarla empezaron a colocar calentadores en todo su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, Dino esperaba a que le dieran información de la condición de Kyoya, paso una hora y una enfermera salió solo para pedirle un cambio de ropa, de preferencia un pijama que es más cómoda, Dino le marco a Kusakabe para pedirle que lo llevara, él le respondió que no podría llevarlo, pero que mandaría a alguien más y le pidió que lo mantuviera informado.

_~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~_

Instituto Namimori una hora y media antes.

Kusakabe realizaba su ronda de vigilancia en los pasillos de la escuela, la campaña tenía pocos minutos de haber sonado y todos los alumnos deberían de estar en sus salones, decisión delegar su tarea a alguien más para ir a la oficina y ayudar con el papeleo, una vez allí su celular sonó, vio en la pantalla el nombre y contesto.

Buenos días Dino-san, en que le puedo ayudar. - **_[Kusakabe... Kyoya perdió el conocimiento, en este momento la llevo al hospital, necesito que me cuentes que sabes de su condición.]_** -Esto lo sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se siento culpable. Si, desde ayer Kyo-san no tenía buena apariencia, puede que sea el estrés acumulado, no duerme desde hace un mes y no se alimenta como se debe... Dino-san por favor manténgame a tanto de su condición y le pediré que no le comente a nadie más.**_ [No te preocupes, te mantendré informado, gracias por la información.]_** -Después de colgar Kusakabe aguarda el celular y observa por la ventana el patio de la escuela. -Porque no fui más insistente ayer, si solo la hubiera persuadido más la situación seria diferente, espero que todo salga bien. Creo que me encargare de los deberes por hoy, no debo dejar que nadie sepa que paso... ni siquiera Sawada.

Kusakabe tomo asiento en el escritorio y se puso a revisar los informes y reportes, era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar con la carga de trabajo a su líder y debes en cuando mandaba uno que otro mensaje a los miembros del comité para que realicen las tareas. Estuvo así por unas horas, hasta que volvió a sonar el teléfono, era de nuevo Dino, solo que en esta ocasión le pidió que llevara un cambio de ropa, había demasiados pendientes y le dijo que mandaría a otra persona en su lugar y que lo siguiera manteniendo informado. Estuvo meditando a quien mandaría y a la única persona que se le vino a la mente era la persona quien cuidaba de Kyoya, no lo pensó dos veces y le marco explicando lo que había sucedió, mientras en la otra línea se escuchaba la voz preocupada de una mujer quien empezaba a derramar lágrimas, después de que se tranquilizo le dijo a donde debería de ir a dejar. Luego de colgar Kusakabe pensó que este día seria muy pesado y que esto solo era el principio.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3. Sentimientos._**

_Restaurante de Yamamoto._

_En la escuela no vi a Hibari-san... espero que se encuentre bien, no tenía buena apariencia cuando nos encontramos en el parque. -tsk... Maldición.- porque no puedo concentrarme, ya casi van a dar las 6 de la tarde, porque me siento inquieto, observo el restaurante del papá de Yamamoto, las mesas están montadas y la comida esta lista, los chicos llegaran en cualquier momento... pero mi intuición me dice que algo malo pasara... será el ataque de un enemigo o quizás sea la noticia que dale... empiezo a dudar de mi decisión, quiero mucho a Kyoko-chan pero realmente la amo o solo es cariño. Últimamente mis pensamientos giran alrededor de Hibari, cada vez que está cerca mi corazón se acelera y me sonrojo, también me irrita que pase mucho tiempo con Dino-san... no se que me esta pasando. De repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kyoko-chan, quien me hablaba para decirme que los chicos estaban llegando yo como pude sonreí para después caminar con ella hacia la entrada, tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran entre ellos, pero no fue así._

Décimo perdóneme. -llega Gokudera inclinado pidiendo disculpas. -cómo su mano derecha es mi deber traer a todos a su reunión... pero le he fallado no puede encontrar al friki de las peleas... donde demonios se metió, espero que no se le ocurra faltar, sería una falta de respeto para usted.

Ma ma... no sea tan exigente Gokudera, lo más seguro se le presento algo, cuando menos te lo esperes llegara. No lo crees Tsuna. -dice un sonriente Yamamoto pasando su brazo por los hombros de Gokudera.

Tsuna quien se distrajo un poco deja salir una pequeña expresión. -Hee... si Yamamoto tiene razón, sabes que a Hibari-san no le gusta las multitudes... además me prometió que vendría. -Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que fue escuchado por Kyoko quien se molestó por lo dicho, debido a que le estaban dando mucha importancia.

Chicos no se queden en la entrada pasen y disfruten de la comida. -dice una sonriente Kyoko quien disimulaba su molestia, mientras ingresaban el grupo de Kokuyo formado por Ken, Chikusa, MM, Chrome y Mukuro, seguidos de Hana acompañada de Ryohei y por último Haru todos ellos pasaron a sentarse sin mirar los platillos.

Mi viejo se lucio con la comida, no lo crees Gokudera. -a no recibir respuesta voltea y se percata de su mirada. -pasa algo... no has apartado la mirada de Tsuna. -dice un celoso Yamamoto.

No se te hace raro, que esa mujer este cerca del décimo... no me gusta. -dice molesto Gokudera quien ejercer fuerza en la mano a grado de dejarla blanca.

Ahora que lo mencionas Tsuna estuvo raro desde la mañana, crees que esté relacionado. – dice un pensativo Yamamoto. Ellos no eran los únicos que pensaban igual, el grupo de Kokuyo miraban con molestia a Kyoko y Haru sentía que había sido traicionada, minutos después decidieron probar los platillos que están exquisitos.

_~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~_

_Ha pasado media hora... mi madre, los niños, Hibari-san y Dino-san no han llegado y tampoco esta Reborn, les habrá pasado algo, me duele la cabeza y Kyoko-chan no deja de insistirme para dar la noticia, en eso un ruido fuerte provino de la entrada, era lambo quien empezó a gritar, pero lo mas raro es que no veía a mi madre._

ALABEN AL GRAN LAMBO... TSUNA QUIERO DULCE... JAJAJA... TODOS DEBEN DE SERVIR AL GRAN LAMBO SAM... -fue interrumpido por una patada cortesía de Reborn.

Cállate vaca estúpida, solo molestas a la gente, si no te comportas recibirás un castigo. -esto ultimo hizo que los presentes tuvieran un escalofrío por la sonrisa sádica que tiene en su rostro.

Shiff shiff Lamb-san no va a llorar, debo de ser fuerte... Lambo es fuerte. -dice un niño vestido de vaca quien contenía las lágrimas, sin embargo, estallo en llanto.

Te encuentras bien lambo. -se acerca una niña vestida con ropa china de nombre Ipin. -donde te duele. – dice con preocupación la niña.

Lambo te dijimos que no lo hiciera, además no debes de molestar a los mayores... venimos por Tsuna. -se acerca un niño de cabello café quien lleva un libro en su mano de nombre Fuuta.

Todos los presentes observaban la escena de los niños, quienes sonrieron por su inocencia, pero se habían percatado de la ausencia de la madre de Tsuna, quien este último se acercó para calmar a Lambo.

_~~~~~Mientras tanto afuera del restaurante.~~~~~_

Hola Dino ¿como estas?, también se te hizo tarde. -saluda Nana con una pequeña sonrisa más esta mostraba tristeza, que no pasó desapercibida.

Hola Mamá, no sé si esto es estar bien. -sonríe con una pequeña sonrisa. -la verdad no estaba seguro de venir... pero no le podía fallar a mi hermanito... no se si hice bien en venir. – Dino muestra preocupación en su rostro.

Que paso Dino, es raro verte preocupado. -pregunta Nana con tristeza. -si algo te molesta puedes practicar conmigo... la verdad yo no iba a venir. -dice con cara seria Nana.

Los dos tenemos nuestros motivos... parece ser que este día no acabara bien. -esto último lo dijo mirando al cielo. -no lo crees así. -dirige su mirada hacia atrás.

Nana voltea hacia atrás para ver a quien le hablaba, más fue su sorpresa en encontrarse con esa persona, aun estando cara a cara no fue capaz de decirle hago.

La persona quien llego muestra una pequeña sonrisa. -deberíamos de entrar, no dejemos que Tsunayoshi espere más tiempo. -en ese instante se escuchó el llanto de un niño, quien Nana reconoció, era Lambo, ella sin pensarlo ingreso corriendo para ver la situación.

A entrar se percata que su hijo trataba de calmarlo sin éxito, así que toma la decisión de acercarse a los niños, para cargar a Lambo en los brazos. -Niños no molesten a los chicos, vamos a tomar asiento. -dice con una sonrisa cálida, quien se lleva a los niños a la mesa cercana. -Perdón hijo por llegar tarde. -en ningún momento miro a su hijo y esto hizo que Tsuna se pusiera triste, no entendía el comportamiento de su madre, desde que le dio la noticia se comporta diferente.

Hola Hermanito, perdón por la tardanza tenia asuntos pendientes que resolver, puedo saber a que se debe esta reunión. -Dino se acerca a Tsuna sonriente ocultando su preocupación, pero no había reacción en él, tenía las intenciones de tocar su hombro pero alguien le gano.

Tsuna tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por más que pensara en su madre, en Hibari y en la noticia no podría concentrarse, no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Dino y de la presencia de alguien más, si no fuera porque recibió un golpe en la frente seguiría sumergido en su mente.

Herbívoro deja de estar en las nubes y presta atención, solo haces que esa bola de herbívoros se preocupe. -Tsuna que no había sentido la presencia de Hibari lo tenía enfrente, observa su apariencia, esa cara pálida, esos ojos metálicos, esa calidez que sentía, lo lleno de felicidad, no entendía lo que Hibari le provocaba tenía miedo de descubrirlo, le llamo la atención su vestimenta, venia en pijama, pero eso no lo quitaba lo bien que se veía, seguiría viendo a Hibari si no fuera porque Kyoko llego y lo agarro del brazo_._

Buenas noches Hibari-san y Dino-san, pensé que no vendrían. -Kyoko les sonríe para luego mirar a Tsuna y a escuchar el nombre de Dino se molesta, porque eso quiere decir que llegaron juntos.

Buenas noches Kyoko y hermanito, sentimos la tardanza. -Dino se pone a un lado de Hibari para tomar su mano.

Buenas noches. -fue la simple respuesta de Hibari.

Gracias por venir, pasen y disfruten de la comida. -Tsuna estaba aguantando las ganas de separar la mano de Dino de Hibari, no entendía porque lo permitía, pero no lo hacía porque tampoco entendía lo que sentía solo ve como se alejan.

Hasta que te dignas en llegar friki de las peleas -Gokudera se acerca a Dino y a Hibari con las intenciones de reclamar. -que es esa apariencia, parece que te acabaras de despertar... no me vayas a salir que te quedaste dorm... - no pudo acabar de hablar cuando Yamamoto llega a cubrirle la boca.

Tranquilizate Gokudera, lo importantes es que llego, Hibari no te molestes disfruten de la comida. -se lleva arrastrando a Gokudera quien se molesta y le reclama.

Mientras tanto Dino se llevó a Hibari a la mesa de Nana, ella los recibió con gusto, se sentaron sin decir ninguna palabra, paso los minutos y el ambiente del restaurante se sentía tenso, la madre de Tsuna fue a servir unos platillos en lo que los niños jugaban.

Kyoya como te sientes, sigo pensando que fue mala idea venir, sigues débil y el doctor dijo que no te esforzaras. Recuerda lo que el doctor dijo cuando despertaste.

**Flashback.**

Hospital de Namimori 2 horas antes.

_Siento el cuerpo pesado... huele mucho a farmacéuticos... ¿qué paso? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es el combate que tenia con Dino... ¿qué es ese ruido?... ¿dónde estoy?... me duele la cabeza... trato de mover mi cuerpo sin mucho éxito, de repente siento sobre mi frente una mano cálida... ¿Quién eres? Fueron las palabras débiles que salieron de mi boca._

Mi niña... no te esfuerce demasiado. - _escuchó la suave voz de una mujer... poco a poco mis ojos se abren... me sentía desorientada y aturdida._

¿Dónde estoy?... porque hay demasiada luz.

No te esfuerce, le avisare al doctor que acabas de despertar. -Antes de salir pone la cortina, mientras Kyoya analizaba lo que acababa de suceder, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz observo el lugar donde se encontraba, era una habitación pequeña con paredes blancas y estaba conectada a algunos aparatos, segundos después ingresa el doctor acompañado por dos enfermeras, el doctor empieza a realizar el chequeo, primero le toma la temperatura, revisa sus ojos, oídos, boca y realizaba una serie de preguntas, mientras una enfermera revisan el suministro de suelo y la otra anotaba los datos arrojados por los aparatos, cuando acabaron de realizar las anotaciones le entregaron al doctor las hojas para después retirarse.

Te realizamos varios análisis Kyoya, los resultados que nos preocupa es la anemia y el asma, te mantendré en observación por unos días, queremos descartar algunos síntomas, para encontrar la causa de tu estado, no duermes tus horas verdad, tienes ojeras y bolsas muy notorias, la falta de sueño ocasiona que tus defensas bajen, el tiempo que estés en el hospital aprovecha para dormir, una enfermera te traerá comida, se que no te gusta, pero a menos deberías de aceptarlo, te quitare el aparato para respirar. ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

No estoy segura... tengo pequeños fragmentos y cuando trato de recordar me pulsa la cabeza.

No te esfuerces, como vaya pasando los efectos de la anestesia es probable que recuerdes, hay dos personas que esperan para entrar, quieres que pasen o te dejo descansar un poco.

Que pasen... doctor espere un momento... mis padres no saben que estoy aquí verdad... no quiero que se enteren... por favor no les diga.

Tus padres no saben, Mikoto dijo que no sería necesario, ella se hará responsable, pero si tu condición empeora les notificare, aun si te niegas.

Gracias Doctor Kira. -Se retira un hombre rubio de ojos color café con anteojos, de una estatura de 1.88 m.

Después de unos minutos ingresa Dino y detrás de él una mujer de unos 40 años de cabellos negro quien traer una charola de comida de nombre Mikoto quien se acerca a la cama para acomodarla.

El primero de hablar fue Dino. -Kyoya porque no me dijiste nada, de haber sabido no te hubiera pedido un combate. -fue el reproche de Dino quien tenía un nudo en la garganta por la preocupación.

Dino recuerde lo que nos dijo el Doctor... cuando este en mejores condiciones le reprocha, por el momento dejemos que se recupere. – fueron las palabras de Mikoto quien tenía los ojos rojos con lágrimas acumuladas.

Perdón Mikoto... estaba demasiado preocupado porque no sabía qué hacer.

Tranquilo no pasa nada... en cuanto a ti Kyoya, espero que cuando te den de alta te prepares para un sermón y un severo castigo. -dice una seria Mikoto quien mira a Kyoya

Te acabas de escuchar como mi madre. -Dijo Kyoya con una leve sonrisa. -Perdón por preocuparlos, pensé que tenía todo bajo control.

BAJO CONTROL DICES... NO ME VENGAS CON ESTO KYOYA. -Mikoto había estallado gritando en el proceso. -no sabes lo que sentí cuando Kusakabe me llamo y me conto lo que pasaba... me imagine lo peor. - las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. -no lo vuelvas hacer Kyoya... no sé qué haría si te pasara algo malo, que le diré a tus padres.

Lo siento. -fueron las palabras de Kyoya quien secaba las lágrimas de Mikoto con la mano- no volverá a pasar... tendré cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Espero que cumplas con tu palabra... sino yo misma me encargare de darte un castigo severo. – esto ultimo hizo temblar a los dos presentes. – Come un poco, el doctor Kira me permitió ingresar alimento, te prepare algo ligero, después de que acabes reposa media hora y luego duerme, me quedare toda la noche contigo. -Hibari asiente con la cabeza, mientras come recuerda la reunión de Tsuna.

Dino ¿qué paso después de caer inconsciente? y ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Te traje al hospital con ayuda de Romario, de camino le marque a Kusakabe, él me pidió que no le digiera a nadie de lo ocurrido y solo ha pasado un par de horas, son las 4 de la tarde, el doctor Kira nos dijo que despertarías hasta mañana, la verdad nos sorprendiste.

-_Me pregunto si fue suerte o quizás el destino_. -Dino debemos de ir a la reunión de herbívoro, no puedo seguir en cama. -_trato de levantarme, pero las intravenosas de mis manos me lastima_.

Tranquilizarte Kyoya... si no lo haces llamare al doctor para que te seden, es más importante ir a esa reunión que tu salud. -Mikoto toma de los hombros a Kyoya para recostarla en la cama.

Tengo que ir, se lo prometí a Tsunayoshi. -_tomo con fuerza la cobija y solo pienso que tengo que ir, no solo es por él, tengo otro motivo por la cual quiero ir, pero no se los puedo decir... tengo que consérvelos, pero como. _-solo iré por una hora y regresare al hospital, no es necesario que me quede hasta que finalice, solo escuchare lo que tiene que decirnos... tsk... si quieres ven conmigo, espérame a unas cuadras y regresare contigo, sé que soy egoísta, pero... -intervino Dino.

Kyoya debes descansar, yo tampoco iré me quedarle a cuidarte, después nos disculparemos con mi hermanito. -Dino quería convencer a Kyoya para no ir, pero esa mira tan determinación lo hacía dudar. -no se si el doctor nos lo permita, será difícil convencerlo para que te dé un alta temporal.

Dino usted también... los dos no entiende la situación... que harán si tu salud empeora Kyoya.

Mikoto tiene razón, como tu doctor no puedo dejar que hagas esta tontería. -en la entrada se encontraba el Doctor quien había ido a ver el estado de Kyoya. -te dejare ir, puedo hacer una excepción, pero tendrás que cumplir algunas condiciones, y tendrás que regresar a la hora que te indique. Solo así te dejare ir, que dices Kyoya. -una pequeña sonrisa aparición en el rostro del doctor.

No tendré una cita con usted... -él doctor Kira entra y le tapa la boca para que no diga otra palabra.

Espera un momento Kyoya, no digas disparates, no quiero nada de eso, además tus compañeros me están mirando feo. -si la mirada matara el doctor ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra en ese momento, -él doctor retira su mano de la boca de Kyoya, para después toser un poco. -te haré una lista con las indicaciones que debes seguir, de igual forma tendré un equipo medico esperando a tu regreso, en caso de que pase algo, una de las condiciones, deberás quedarte el tiempo que considere necesario para tu recuperación, no reclamos, no disciplinar al personal o paciente, estos puntos y otros vendrán por escrito en el acuerdo que elaborarle, por el momento descansa, duerme un poco y por ultimo te dejarle salir a las 6 de la tarde y nada de reclamos. -él doctor después de decir lo último sale de la habitación dejando a los presentes con una gota de sudor. Para Kyoya solo le queda esperar y ocuparía ese tiempo para dormir, mientras para Dino y Mikoto piensan que es una mala idea dejarla ir.

**End of Flashback.**

Kyoya me estas escuchando. -Dino la mira con preocupación. -no te hubiera dejado venir, será mejor regresar al hospital, la fiebre puede volver. -Dino tomo de la muñeca a Kyoya y no mide su fuerza, haciendo que las intravenosas la lastimaran.

Espera Dino... aaah... duele... recuerda que me dejaron las intravenosas.

Lo siento Kyoya no fue mi intensión, no quería lastimarte. -seguirían hablando, pero Nana llego con una charola de comida para compartir, Kyoya no le dijo nada a Dino solo se limitó a contestar las preguntas que la madre de Tsuna le realizaba.

Estaba por cumplir el plazo acordado y Tsuna no daba señal de hablar, hasta que Kyoko molesta le pide a Tsuna que empiece, más este seguía mirando a Kyoya.

Kyoko quien no podía aguantar su molestia, toma una copa y con un cuchillo lo golpea un poco para llamar la atención, todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a la chica, ella empezó hablar. -Buenas noches chicos, Tsuna y Yo agradecemos su presencia en esta reunión tan repentina, el motivo de esto es. -toma la mano de Tsuna y con la mirada le pide que continúe.

Nosotros queremos darles a conocer una noticia y como son una familia para quiero que sean los primeros en saber que. -Tsuna toma de las manos a Kyoko y la mira cariñosamente. -toma aire para continuar y mira a sus amigos. -Kyoko-chan y Yo somos novios.

Tsuna dio un vistaso a sus amigos y veía sus caras de sorpresas, pero cuando llego a la de Kyoya no supo distinguir esa mirada, y algo dentro de su ser se rompió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. Decisión.**

Kyoko-chan y Yo somos novios. -fueron las palabras de Tsunayoshi quien dejo a la mayoría en show, los primeros en reaccionar y en felicitarlos fueron Gokudera y Yamamoto para después acercarse a ellos, seguido de Ryohei, Hana, Dino y los niños. Mientras el resto se mantenían al margen. Por otro lado, Mukuro empezó a buscar con la mirada a Kyoya quien se encontraba viendo la mesa, dudo en ir pero al final decidió acercarse.

Que sorpresa nos dio Tsunayoshi. -Mukuro quien se caracteriza por su sonrisa burlona llega con una expresión seria, por otro lado Nana decide ir a la barra para dejarlos hablar a gusto.

No estoy de humor Mukuro. -Hibari mantenía sus ojos cubiertos con su fleco. -si vienes a burlarte será mejor que te vayas.

No soy tan insensible para hacer eso... aunque tenemos nuestras diferencias... con eso no me meto. -Mukuro deja de ver a Kyoya para observar a la pareja rodeada de sus amigos. -te paso algo, no es típico de ti llegar en esa apariencia, no me digas que te quedaste dormida... o tratas de ocultarnos algo.

No pensé que te preocuparas tanto por mí. -una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kyoya.

Quien se preocuparía por ti kufufu. -desvía la mirada hacia Kyoya.- vi cuando Dino tomo tu muñeca, la expresión que tenías era de dolor, además tu piel es más pálida de lo normal y tienes la cara roja. -Mukuro con su mano toca la frente de Kyoya. -estas ardiendo... porque arriesgarías tu salud para venir.

Tenía que hacerlo. -Kyoya quita la mano de Mukuro para ponerlo en la mesa. -quería confirmar algo y para poder tomar una decisión, además no deberías de preocuparte solo estaré unos minutos y me iré.

Te iras sin decir nada.

Preferiría que nadie se diera cuenta, el hecho de que lo notaras quiere decir que baje mi guardia... tks... no me quiero quedar por mucho tiempo... ver esa tonto sonrisa en su rostro me irrita... maldición... -un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó a tener, mientras se tocaba la frente. -mi vista... es borrosa. -esto último lo dijo en un susurro, mientras su respiración empezaba agitarse.

Ave kun te encuentras bien. -pero antes de tocar su hombro Kyoya se levanta golpeado la mesa esto ocasionó un ruido que llamo la atención de los presentes, quienes los miraba con miedo.

Mukuro deja de molestar a Hibari san. -un molesto Tsuna se acerca luego de escuchar el golpe de la mesa para detener lo que fuera a pasar.

Solo hablamos, no tienes que molestarte Sawada Tsunayoshi. -Mukuro se ofendió. -no quiero pelear.

No te creo Mukuro. -Tsuna se empezaba a enojar más. -NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN USTEDES... LES PEDÍ QUE SOLO POR HOY NO OCASIONARAN PROBLEMAS... SOLO ME DISTRAIGO Y YA ESTÁN BUSCANDO PEL...

YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE TUS RECLAMOS, NI SIQUIERA NOS DEJAS DAR UNA EXPLICACIÓN, SOLO HACES ACUSACIONES. -Mukuro no podía creer la poca fe que les tenía. -me voy de este lugar...

BASTA... Tsunayoshi... solo estábamos hablando, antes de sacar tus propias deducciones debería de averiguar lo sucedido, ... habia un mosquito que nos estana molestando... solo era un mosquito... tks... necesito tomar aire. -Kyoya camina hacia la entrada evitando el contacto con Tsuna, pero antes de llegar a ella se detiene para decir unas palabras. -por cierto, felicidades herbívoro. -mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

Los presentes quedaron en show, que estaba pasando, primero todos estaba felicitando a Tsuna y de repente la atmósfera cambio, algo raro estaba sucediendo.

Espere Hibari san. -Tsuna estaba por ir tras Kyoya pero fue detenido por Kyoko.

Tsuna kun solo es un mal entendido, es mejor no seguir molestando.

Lo que dice tu novia es cierto, dejemos a Kyoya a solas, con tanto ruido y gente debe de estar en su límite, continuemos con la fiesta. -Dice un sonriente Dino quien trataba de ocultar su preocupación.

Vayamos al karaoke Tsuna kun, tengo ganas de cantar una canción contigo. -Kyoko toma el brazo de Tsuna para llevarlo al pequeño escenario que habían montado y así elegir una canción para aligerar el ambiente, sin embargo, la mente de Tsuna estaba en otro lado, lastimó a sus familia con palabras cuales, quería disculparse pero Kyoko no lo dejaba solo.

Mukuro sama se encuentra bien, paso algo entre ustedes. -Chrome quien solo había observado la interacción de ellos se acerca para averiguar que paso, ella confía en Mi muro y sabe que no había pasado nada malo.

No paso nada mi querida Chrome, solo estábamos hablando. -Dice un serio y muy enojado Mukuro que veia la dirección por donde había salido Kyoya, quería decirle unas cuantas cosas a Tsunayoshi pero estaba con la preocupación de la salud de Kyoya. -Chrome saldré por un momento, es probable que no regrese.

Mukuro sama.

No te preocupes Chrome no quiero pelear, solo quiero cerciorarme de algo, regresen con cuidado a casa, te llamaré más tarde. -después de acariciar la cabeza de Chrome, Mukuro sale del restaurante sin ser visto ya que todos observaban el dueto de los niños en el karaoke, sólo Reborn se dio cuenta de su salida y como buen mafioso averiguar lo que está pasando.

~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~

-Video cambia el guion bajo por punto, Without words ~You are beautiful OST (Cover latino) by Pegajoska

www_youtube_com/watch?v=J5i8UNvGv8c

Parece ser que nadie se dio cuenta de mi condición... cof...cof...cof... pero porque me siento triste... mi pecho duele... -lagrimas empezaron a salir- no puedo controlar lo que sale de mis ojos... - kyoya se sienta para tranquilizarse un poco, no quiere que Mikoto vea ese estado... tengo que apurarme... - empieza a caminar _ ... cof... cof... maldición. -cubre su boca con un pañuelo para darse cuenta que esta se tiñe de rojo. -hubiera esperado a Dino... jaa... es demasiado tarde para pensar en ello... mi vista... veo muy borroso. -a llegar a la esquina a tan solo dos cuadras de su destino Kyoya pierde el equilibrio, pero antes de caer alguien llego en su auxilio.

Te dejo por unos minutos y te encuentro así, no pensé que fueras a caminar tanto, sabes me costó mucho trabajo encontrarte

Que haces aquí Mukuro. -un pequeño susurro fue apenas escuchado.

Eso debería preguntarte, ¿qué haces?, si no fuera por esa ave no te hubiera encontrado. -Mukuro había corrido todo el trayecto cuando visualizo a Hibird. -vamos te llevare a casa y llamare a un médico para que te revisé.

No es necesario.

Que tonterías dice, mírate como estas, te has visto en un espejo. -Mukuro toma la mano de Kyoya para ver que esta tenía rastros de sangre. -mejor te llevo al hospital, pero antes llamare a Chrome.

No lo hagas. -Kyoya toma la mano de Mukuro para evitar que tomara su celular haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

¿Que haces?.

A unas cuadras de aquí hay un carro esperándome... ellos me llevaran al hospital... solo tengo que ir a donde están.

Hablare con el arcobaleno para que localice a Shamal.

Mukuro nadie debe saber mi condición. -Kyoya mira a los ojos a Mukuro mostrando su rostro con lágrimas. -me quieres ayudar solo llévame... cof... cof... solo falta dos cuadras... ella me espera... ellos saben que hacer... si no llego se preocupará...Mukuro.

Mukuro suspira. -te llevare con la única condición de que me dejes ir contigo.

Gracias... no creo que haya problema... te lo explicare todo cuando pu... e...da... -Kyoya caí inconsciente en los brazos de Mukuro.

Solo espero no arrepentirme de esto, dijo que solo dos cuadras, que dirección debo tomar. -Mukuro estaba dudando, pero Hibird le muestra el camino. Cuando dobla la esquina ve como una mujer de cabello negro le arrebato a Kyoya.

¿QUÉ PASO? ¿QUIEN ERES TÚ?, ¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI BEBE? -dice una alterada Mikoto.

Ya estaba así cuando la encontré, yo no hice nada, además ¿quién es usted?

Mikoto san no es momento de discutir, debemos de ir lo más rápido al hospital. – se acerca Romario para tranquilizar a Mikoto y Mukuro se sorprende a ver la mano derecha de Dino. -llamare al Doctor Kira para que nos espere con el equipo médico.

Tienes razón y perdón no quería ser grosera, es solo que no podía con la angustia, gracias. -Romario carga en brazo a Kyoya para ir al carro.

Disculpa yo también quiero ir. -con una expresión seria dice Mukuro mientras Mikoto acaricia su mejilla para después ir al carro. -vamos juntos entonces.

Cuando todos subieron al carro y este estaba por partir llega corriendo Dino quien parecía que el demonio lo venía persiguiendo, cuando vio el estado de Kyoya no dijo nada, dedujo lo que había sucedido, más cercas de allí se encontraba un bebe que había observado todo, sólo se le veía una expresión seria dando a entender que alguien sufriría. El trayecto al hospital fue silencioso, nadie era capaz de decir algo, cuando llegaron afuera ya los esperaba el equipo médico.

Mientras esperaban noticia sobre el estado de Kyoya, Mukuro aprovecha para hablar con Chrome, no le dio mucho detalle de lo ocurrido, solo le dijo que la vería más tarde y que le contaría lo que paso. Después de terminar con la llamada Mikoto se acerca para practicar.

Tú debes de ser Mukuro verdad, gracias por cuidar a Kyoya.

No es necesario que me agradezca, usted debe de ser su madre.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella. -perdón no me he presentado, soy Uchiha Mikoto soy la nana de Kyoya, trabajo para la familia Hibari desde hace varios años. Los padres de Kyoya son personas muy ocupadas, mucha gente me confunde por su madre, aunque no me molesta, he estado con Kyoya desde que era un bebe.

Esas palabras lo sorprendieron. -por como actuó me dio la idea de que era su madre, ahora me doy cuenta que no se nada.

Kyoya tiene prohibido hablar de su familia, no me sorprende que no sepas, todo lo relacionado con la familia Hibari es un secreto. -Mikoto se tapa la boca a darse cuenta que hablo de más. -perdón no debería de ser yo quien te cuente esto.

A que se refiere. -Mukuro tenía curiosidad por saber que esconde la familia Hibari.

Kyoya debería de ser quien te cuente. Perdón si te genere dudas. -Mikoto se aleja para ir en busca de un café, dejando con dudas a Mukuro.

Las horas pasaron y estaban por dar la media noche cuando aparece el doctor Kira. -estabilizamos a Kyoya, en este momento duerme, los efectos de la anestesia pasaran hasta mañana, -la cara de alivio de los presentes se mostraron- pueden estar tranquilos, solo una persona se puede quedar, el resto puede entrar a la hora de la visita mañana, recomiendo que vayan a descansar, tomen un baño, coman algo ligero, los mantendré informados por si llegara a suceder algo.

Gracias Doctor Kira. -fueron las palabras de Mikoto.

Dedujo que será usted quien se quede, la enfermera que esta a mi lado la llevará a la habitación. Yo me retiro por el momento, tengo pacientes que atender.

Dino san le pido que lleve a Mukuro a su casa.

Yo me quiero quedar...

No es necesario, fue un día pesado, mejor descansa mañana te veo a la hora de la visita, puedo mandar al chófer para que te recoja...

No se preocupe Mikoto, yo me encargo de traer a Mukuro mañana.

Gracias Dino, eres todo un caballero.

Gracias chicos, Mukuro tengo algo que pedirte antes de que se vayan, mantén la condición de Kyoya en secreto.

Porque tanto misterio. -la cara sincera de Mikoto hizo que Mukuro aceptara.

Descansen chicos. -Mikoto se despide con la mano para después ir con la enfermera quien la llevaría a la habitación. Cuando llegaron Mikoto observa todos los aparatos conectados al cuerpo que yace en la cama. -porque nunca escuchas. -Mikoto acaricia la frente de Kyoya, estuvo asi por unos minutos.

Porque... no me gusta... que me digan... que hacer... -Kyoya estaba recobrando la conciencia sorprendiendo a Mikoto. -perdón... no quería darte... más preocupación.

Si no quería preocuparme te hubieras quedado. -lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas. -si yo estoy así no quiero imaginar tu madre como estaría.

El doctor Kira dijo que notificaría a mis padres y que lo mas seguro regresaran de su viaje. -Kyoya trataba de mantenerse despierta.

Que piensas hacer. -con una expresión seria dice Mikoto.

Ya tomé una decisión. -esas palabras sorprendieron a Mikoto. -aceptare la propuesta de mi padre, puedes hablar con ellos y decirle que iré a verlos la próxima semana, no es necesario que cancelen sus planes, estaré... bien ... -fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer dormida.

¿Que te hizo cambiarde opinión Kyoya?


End file.
